offical_lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
End Times Biome
The End Times Biome, also known as the Abyss,Void is a semi-biome consisting of a grey-slated walkway, sometimes referred to as "the area under the Bridge." This place is well-known by players because this is where players can acquire the unique Phantom Wood. The biome is considerably dark and empty, consisting of a very thin, light-blue road in an extremely large black box that is layered by a thick sand padding. The road is shaped similar an upside-down Y, with one Phantom Tree per server growing on a patch of soil at the end of the main extent of the walkway (there are no accounts of there being more than one tree at a time). A rusty bridge connector is on the right extent of the road, and it's where the bridge connects with the road. On the left extent, there is a patch of wood that is known to teleport the player back and under it the hole to the Safari Hole exit, which was, for some reason, blocked with a brown plank, along with several pink blocks. The method for traveling to this biome is expensive and complicated. It requires many items, and it uses up to exactly $400,406 for one trip. Users can add more time if they like, so it would be a considerably good idea to have one person by one of the tollbooths to continuously add time if needed. The items needed are: # A Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye that costs $400,306 money from Bob's Shack. (Currently unobtainable from Bob's Shack but you may buy this off other players) # An End Times Axe, costing about around $8,000 when paying the materials for it. (This axe was only for the Purpose of the End Times Update on Oct. 31, 2016, and was only available for that day.) # Extra money to keep the bridge lowered. # Any type of car to carry the chopped wood. # Optional: Several Worklights. The player must bring the Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye to either Merely or Seranok's Tollbooth. The player must balance the eye on the small circular communication hole on the booth then they must speak to Seranok or Merely (Depending on which side of the bridge the player is seen) to lower the bridge. The player must pay the bridge depending on how many minutes they want the bridge lowered. It is recommended that the player lowers the bridge at morning because once it becomes night, the area will be completely pitch black and could lead the player to fall off the edge or drop the chopped wood due to the fact the area has a narrow pathway. The player will be sent down the bridge, cutting through the water and creating a hole from where it dropped down then connecting the bridge to a rusty bridge connector. Once the player has reached the Phantom Wood, the player must use the End Times Axe (Because other axes would either disappear or fall onto the ground without doing damage to the tree) to cut at least a branch to (Not too small or else it will be harder to gather every branch before the timer runs out if the player wants to chop the whole tree) then carry it to the bridge or the vehicle then head back to the tree to get more branches (However it is not recommended to go to the area without a vehicle as leaving the tree on the bridge while it is being raised would drop the branches unless it is held by the player). Once the player has the desired amount of wood, they must rush back to the bridge before it is raised up to the point where they can drive off the bridge and sawmill the branches they took and either use it for decoration or money. There are difficulties in almost every single aspect of traveling to and from the biome: from balancing the ostrich eye to the bridge coming up. The ostrich eye can take anywhere from 1 minute to 5 minutes to balance. Here, a player is able to balance the eye in an extremely short amount of time. # Balancing the Eyeball on the communication hole without dropping it near Merely or Seranok's feet. # The eyeball is no longer obtainable from Bob's Shack. The only way to get it is through buying from other players, but most players list it for at least 500K. # Holding on to the wood without a vehicle. (Because the bridge would drop the branches once it is raised.) # If the player went at night, they would be unable to see until the sun rises again. # The vehicle has a chance to glitch while the bridge is being lowered down to the abyss and has a possibility of killing the player and dropping the axe. # When chopping the tree, there is a chance that the tree can fall into the void. And the tree only grows once per server, so it is pretty hard to keep the whole uncut tree back on ground. Also making it harder to get. Category:Locations Category:Geographic Features Category:Biomes Category:Caves and Tunnels Category:End Times